


The Quest For Erebor

by TheIeroWay



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIeroWay/pseuds/TheIeroWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin is at the Prancing Pony when Gandalf meets with Thorin Oakenshield to discuss the retaking of Erebor. Many adventures lay on the path to Erebor, but so do many dangers, and Anduin needs to prove to the Company that she is a valuable member or face being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest For Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted to my Fanfiction account: Heartless-x-Love)
> 
> (Some changes have been made to what i posted on Fanfiction)

It was nearing nightfall when I finally arrived at the Prancing Pony after my long journey. I booked the cheapest room possible and, after a light supper, dozed comfortably for the first time in many months. I spent the next few days regaining my strength and making a store of provisions for my next journey.

It was on the fourth night of my stay that I overheard a rather interesting conversation. I was sitting near the fire, nursing an ale, when an elderly man came in and sat a table near me. After a quick glance I determined he was a wizard and my interest flickered as to what he was doing in Bree. Some time passed and, to my greatest astonishment, a Dwarf entered the room and looked around. Apart from me the only people in the room were him and the wizard and, after looking the wizard up and down for a moment the Dwarf walked up to him and spoke to him.

"Master Gandalf, I know you only by sight, but now I should be glad to speak with you. For you have often come into my thoughts of late, as if I were bidden to seek you. Indeed I should have done so, if I had known where to find you" he bowed low and when he straightened up, he gave me a suspicious look before returning his gaze to the wizard.

"That is strange, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said "for I have thought of you also; and though I am on my way to the Shire, it was in my mind that is the way to your halls".

I was becoming more interested in the conversation, so I ordered another ale and listened close to words not meant for my ears.

"Call them so, if you will," Thorin said "they are only poor lodgings in exile, but you would be welcome there, if you would come". Thorin sat down and ordered an ale "for they say that you are wise and know more than any other of what goes on in the world; and I have much on my mind and would be glad of your counsel".

"I will come" Gandalf said "for I guess that we share one trouble at least. The Dragon of Erebor is on my mind, and I do not think that he will be forgotten by the grandson of Thror".

At the mention of the Dragon I spat into the fire and leant back in my chair with my feet on the grate.

Thorin spoke again "I would take an army to Erebor, if it meant I could reclaim my homeland".

Gandalf shook his head "my dear Thorin that would never do, for there is no such army you can call that would be enough to smite the Dragon" he sipped his wine "no this kind of quest requires stealth and secrecy, and I have the most ideal person for the job". 

Thorin seemed sceptical but listened nonetheless.

"This person is actually a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins and Smaug would be most unfamiliar of the scent of Hobbit" Gandalf seemed to swell as he talked about this creature.

"How do you know this Hobbit will be able to be of use on your quest?" I stood up and stepped up to their table.

Thorin's hand went to his axe "what business is it of yours?" he growled.

I stepped back slightly "I mean no disrespect Master Oakenshield" I bowed low "I merely ask whether someone so unused to the Wild will be able to perform as you wish him to?"

Thorin narrowed his eyes "you seem to be familiar with Smaug".

I bowed my head "my great-grandparents parents were murdered by that beast when he destroyed Dale" I looked from Gandalf to Thorin "I wish to seek revenge for my family's loss, so I most humbly ask to join your quest". I bowed again and stepped away from the table and ordered my fourth ale.

"Do you have any particular skills that would be of use?" Gandalf asked.

"In my journey from Lake Town I have heard rumours and whispers about a shadow falling over the East. Orc packs are roaming in places they've never been seen before. Master Gandalf there are also whispers of a darker force in the Southern region of King Thranduil's lands" I shuddered at the mere thought of what I went through in coming to Bree. "I know quite well how to wield a bow and sword, so please allow me to join your quest" I lowered my head again and regained my seat, only moving it a little closer to the others.

Thorin was unamused at the thought of two strangers joining his quest but Gandalf slowly talked him around. "Very well then, give your name and we shall return to my people to arrange the contracts for you and this Master Baggins" Thorin swallowed the last of his drink and waited.

"My name is Anduin, daughter of Sarren, Master Oakenshield" I bowed my head again.

Thorin grumbled to himself "be ready to leave at first light or you shall be left behind" and with that he got up and bowed his head to Gandalf. He disappeared down the hall and I was left alone with Gandalf.

"He doesn't trust me does he?" I asked the Wizard, who shook his head.

"That he doesn't but he has great cause to despise Smaug and wants nothing to hinder his quest for revenging his people's suffering in the wake of the Dragon". Gandalf rose "you shall hear more about it when we reach Thorin's halls, I now bid you goodnight" away he went as well.

I suddenly wondered whether Thorin had walked or ridden to Bree, so I went out to the stable and examined the occupants. I saw two horses, a couple of donkeys and a gorgeous brown pony. So Thorin and Gandalf rode, which meant I now needed to procure a steed. I went back into the inn and sought out the bar-keep "have you any horses for sale?" I asked. He said yes and I paid him handsomely and retired to my room.

When the dawn broke I had carefully arranged my provisions on the back of my horse. He was a beautiful creature, sturdy of limb with a fire in his eye; which then gave him the name of Fireye. I had only waited a short time when Gandalf and Thorin joined me and loaded their steeds as well. We set off in silence and took up a steady pace; by nightfall on the third day we were many miles from Bree.

We made camp on the edge of Chetwood and I was on first watch. I could hear Thorin and Gandalf talking on the other side of the fire; discussing the route to the Misty Mountains and the number of Dwarves that would be going. Over the course of the journey Thorin barely spoke to me and it was starting to get me down. I could see that this journey was going to be tough enough with a dragon to face at the end of it, but I hoped that the rest of the Dwarves were not all like Thorin. If I had to spend the entire journey with only myself and Gandalf to talk to, I think I shall become quite mad.

I need not to have feared madness; for it turned out that though the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains were wary of me, they seemed to enjoy talking with me. It was mainly the youngest of them that showed genuine interest in me however under Thorin's ever watchful eye they dared not get to close. Before long the Company was decided and the Dwarves set off for the Shire. Thorin was heading North to a meeting of the Dwarf Lords and would meet up with the rest soon enough. I travelled back to the Shire with Gandalf and we booked rooms for the Company at the Green Dragon Inn.

"It is now time to let Bilbo know what is happening" Gandalf spoke suddenly one evening. The Dwarves had all arrived and Gandalf felt that now was the time to begin the journey in earnest. Gandalf went out one morning and when he didn't return I began to worry. Again my fear was unfounded as by suppertime the Wizard was amongst us again.

"How are we to find the house of this Burglar?" the Dwarf named Dwalin asked.

"All you need do is look for a smial with a mark on the door indicating a Burglar for hire".

The Dwarves muttered amongst themselves.

"I think it would be wise to stagger your arrivals as well, we do not need to overwhelm the Hobbit with you all at once". 

The Dwarves agreed and began organising who was leave first. They eventually sorted themselves out and Dwalin left first; followed ten minutes later by Balin. Fili and Kili headed out next and Gandalf tried to get the rest to split up but they were having none of that.

As the last group of Dwarves headed out Gandalf and I followed. As we approached the smial I could hear a commotion inside, this was joined by shouting when Bofur rang the doorbell. The door was opened with enough force to send the Dwarves flying backwards into the doorway with fat Bombur on top of everyone.

The Hobbit sighed in defeat it seemed when he saw who was standing behind the Dwarves "Gandalf ", he grudgingly let us all in and the fun began.

-x-


End file.
